


Pornfic VI

by Joy



Series: Pornfic [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy





	Pornfic VI

####  Baiting   |   Victory   |   Break Time   |   Pause   |   The Iceman Cometh  
  
Strange Brew   |   Paperclip   |   Decision   |   Pictures   |   Diversionary Tactic

* * *

  


**Baiting**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Jack followed Daniel into his apartment uninvited. The door slammed shut behind him as he continued the argument from work, spouting rules and procedures that had nothing whatsoever to do with Daniel as a civilian, yet he cited them anyway. Daniel's response at work had been to walk away. To drive home, with only two words to Jack: "Fuck off." 

His response at home was not _exactly_ what Jack expected, but frankly, Jack didn't consciously pay attention to any expectations other than one: Emotion. Deep and angry, powerful and passionate. These things he'd always gotten from Daniel, and they were why he started the arguments, why he pissed him off. To see the passion rise to the surface. 

Now Jack was seeing it in spades as Daniel threw his jacket on the couch instead of hanging it up. He kicked off his shoes, leaving them upended like refuse from a dead body, before making it to his small bar and pouring himself a drink. Jack took off his coat, eyes boring into Daniel's back, and purposely threw it over Daniel's jacket on the couch. His goading words continued, turning spiteful and mean. 

Daniel's response was to keep his back to him, knock back a drink in two gulps, then rip open his shirt. _Rip_ open his shirt. Jack's rant didn't pause, but his brain did a hiccup as it registered, sort of, that Daniel was stripping. Jack stopped talking when Daniel's trousers came off, along with his briefs, and there came two beats before he followed Daniel as he padded into the kitchen. He asked what the fuck Daniel was doing? Was he going to take a shower, have dinner, pretend he wasn't there? Was he that fucking cold? Did he ever hear a goddamn word Jack said? 

The answer came when Daniel grabbed the oil off the counter and poured it sloppily over his now _hard_ cock. Hard? The answer came when Daniel suddenly turned to him and ripped Jack's shirt open. Jack stood there, shocked and aroused, knowing that, yes, this was what he'd wanted. 

Fingers pulled open his jeans and Jack was spun round and thrown over the kitchen table, his palms landing flat, squeaking across the surface. He prepared to push off--but didn't. He was hard from this. So fucking hard, and harder still when Daniel yanked down his pants and briefs; his eyes widened at the sudden slosh of oil over his ass, then oily fingers grabbed him by the hair and something inside screamed, _"Yes!"_

"Grab the edge of the table, Jack," Daniel said through gritted teeth, lips against his ear. 

Automatically, Jack reached for the edge, noticing he'd left his fingerless gloves on, not knowing why. Was this why? 

"You wanted this, Jack, and now you got it," Daniel told him as he laid over his back and pressed the hot, blunt head of his cock against his asshole and pushed hard. 

Lust slammed through Jack at the sounds of the words vibrating in his ear and the feel of the burning heat spreading throughout his ass and tingling down his legs, up his spine. It was quick and rough and rude, and yes, it was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want softness, caring, romance. He didn't want to be friends anymore--too dangerous, too emotional. But this? He knew the reason why this man annoyed him and why he pissed off Daniel in return. 

Jack knew why as he closed his eyes and took the thrusts, enjoying every minute of his cock riding the slick surface of the table as easily as Daniel rode his ass. The table legs creaked and groaned, but they took the assault, just as Jack did. This was the reason for all the anger and snark. This was why he baited Daniel, and when Jack came, semen smearing underneath him as Daniel fucked him raw, he knew he'd do it again and again. Just so he could have. 

This.  
  
  
  


* * *

**Victory**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Jack stood at the foot of his bed, hands holding Daniel's thighs firmly to his chest as he held his lower body off the mattress. Below him, Daniel's arms were outstretched across the comforter, hands fisting into the material for leverage. His head and shoulders were the only other parts of him that touched the bed, though Daniel's neck seemed permanently arched with his head thrown back. 

Jack stared, watching with fascination and lust at the way Daniel simply _dissolved_ during sex. All the shields he held in place while at work were gone and what was left was an indulgence in pleasure, centered on Jack's cock as he pumped in and out of his body, hips and groin slapping hard against his ass. 

"Fuck, yes," Daniel breathed, eyes open to mere slits, jaw slack. He even drooled a little and Jack loved that, too. 

"God, you look good. I'm never going to get tired of watching the way you just _open_ to this," and with emphasis, Jack thrust harder, loving how Daniel thrashed his upper body in response. 

He was surprised when it came to an end, as Jack had wanted it to last a long time. But when Daniel suddenly arched his back and yelled as he came, hips bucking hard before his body froze in the throes of ecstasy, Jack could do nothing but react appropriately. He grimaced against the muscles around his cock, refusing to shut his eyes, getting off on the streams of come pulsing from Daniel's cock. His own orgasm hit him and he jerked spasmodically, throwing his head back finally as he emptied his balls. "God," he whispered repeatedly. 

Slumped now, bodies drenched in cooling sweat, Jack slid his arm around Daniel's waist, waiting for the man to pull away. There was a quiet success when he didn't. It had taken months of courting after Shau're's death and like taming a wild horse, Daniel had _finally_ accepted him. Jack grinned as he directed his way down Daniel's body to celebrate. The fingers clutching in his hair and the slow erection his mouth created confirmed it. And Jack smiled in victory.  
  
  
  


* * *

**Break Time**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

"Lay down," Daniel told him quietly, and Jack grumbled at the cold surface but laid back on the ping-pong table, looking up as Daniel hovered over him, bare knees on the surface as he took hold of Jack's wrists. The feel of the table against his ass surged excitement through him, as did the cool air rising over his balls, hot and tight with tension. His cock was leaking after Daniel's talented mouth had brought him near the edge and pulled back, leaving him gasping with frustration. 

Daniel flinched from the pleasure that shocked through him as his cockhead rubbed over Jack's belly. He held Jack's hands over his head while a sultry, hungry smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "I know this isn't a good place," he whispered, amping up the awareness of where they were. "Anyone could walk in. It's too big a risk. There could be consequences." 

He spoke things Jack would have, had he not had a bandana stuffed in his mouth. Defiantly, Jack spat it out of his mouth and it bounced off Daniel's chest before coming to rest on his own. Daniel smiled smugly. "Now, now," he scolded. "You said you wanted this. If you interrupt again, this," and Daniel freed one hand to grab the half-damp bandana, "will go back into your mouth." 

"Stop wasting time, dammit," Jack hissed at him as Daniel rubbed his cock over Jack's. 

Daniel's eyes half-lidded as he maneuvered his hips, cock sliding down past Jack's balls and against his asshole. "That's actually a bad idea, ordering me," he said silkily, leaning down again, brushing Jack's mouth with his own. "Should take my time fucking you, beg to be discovered, have people see my cock buried deep in your ass." 

Before Jack could offer a healthy retort, Daniel adjusted his hips quickly and slid his prepared cock forcefully into Jack's ass. Jack tossed his head back and sucked in a breath, then another as Daniel pulled back and thrust in harder. 

Daniel let out a groan that was mostly wisps of breath and thrust again, faster, deeper, strokes short but defiant, forcing Jack to raise his knees and take more, accept more. Excitement mounted and Daniel kissed Jack deeply, choking off a moan as Jack lifted up and returned his own thrusts with equal enthusiasm. 

The fuck wasn't really designed for healthy time consumption; the blow job had taken up most of their break anyway. Daniel sped up, holding Jack's wrists firmly to the surface of the table as his hips worked quickly and efficiently, circling and pumping, giving Jack and himself exactly what they needed. Sweat built up fast and Jack began to chuckle a bit as his body started to slide over the surface. 

"Bastard," Daniel whispered and released Jack's wrists and grabbed his thighs, kneeling back to create the proper leverage as he thrust quick and hard. 

Jack shuddered and grabbed for the edges of the table, keenly thankful that Daniel had slipped a condom over his cock to take care of clean-up for he was coming profusely. He clenched tightly around Daniel's cock, smiled with hard smugness as he made Daniel groan out loud as he came soon after. 

Daniel slumped down over him, whispering, "Bastard," again over his sweaty chest as his body shook weakly. He let Jack's legs down and Jack stifled his own groan as he felt and heard the creak of joints. They weren't painful now, but they would be. 

Ten minutes later, ducking into the lockers next door for a better clean-up of their sweat, Jack grinned at the redness of Daniel's knees, then realized what that meant. He caught Daniel smirking at him, realizing why he was staring, and muttered, "Shut up." 

Just before reaching the door on the way out, Daniel slapped him on the ass, making him jump. "Janet said you have to exercise those knees." 

A scene entered Jack's mind and he grinned, "Pillows, Daniel." 

Daniel's hand passed quickly over Jack's crotch, deft fingers copping a feel before he snuck ahead of him and opened the door. "Mine or yours?" 

Jack's hand slammed against the door, shutting it before Daniel could get through and he gave him a promising look. "We're gonna be using yours, since you stained mine." 

Daniel threw him an incredulous look as he barked out a laugh. "You cannot blame me. You ruined my ottoman."  
  
  
  


* * *

**Pause**  
(Daniel/Cameron) 

**~**

Daniel choked down the sounds and only his panting breath remained. Bracing against the wall, his forehead slid over his arms, both wet with sweat. The shudders of pleasure passed through him again and again. Cam was so good at fucking, so good at moving his hips in the right way, at making it last for an hour, at least. 

Daniel dreaded the end, when a slick hand would reach around and grab the shoestring tied to his stiff, straining cock and thrumming balls. The pain and pleasure would break as Cam would lift and pull, then slam his hips against his ass. The loud slapping of skin on skin would combine with the acute pleasure, bringing Daniel close. So close. 

And then his brain would pause. 

_"You cannot hide from me. I see what you want, feel what you want. And I can give it to you, Daniel. Let me give it to you before the end."_

Daniel had told no one what had been spoken in his mind, or that Khalek had whispered more and placed images in his head that Daniel couldn't get rid of. Daniel knew it was one of the reasons Khalek was smiling when he died behind the stargate, eyes on Daniel's at the end. Cam had looked at him and at the time, taken it for a taunt, but Daniel had known better. 

And still, he could not rid himself of the images, or the fact that his guilt climbed each time he came--not because of Cam's expert touch but because the handsome face and body of Khalek would appear behind his eyes. His sexy, hypnotic voice would whisper in his ear, purring as he fucked him without taking care. Like Daniel imagined now, and though Cam was nowhere near as brutal as the fantasy Daniel employed, Daniel couldn't help but wish he were. 

He bit into his forearm as he shot thickly over Cam's fingers and against the wall, ass spasming around Cam's cock, making him fuck faster and harder. It seemed like forever as the images finally dissolved, and when they did, Daniel did not hear Khalek, he heard Cam; heard his harsh breath panting against his ear as he came, hips jerking as he emptied his balls into the condom that encased his thick cock. 

Five minutes later, there was the perfunctory clean up--along with angry, sharp movements made as Cam threw the condom in the trash and then jerked Daniel around to face him. "It happened again, didn't it?" he accused, hurt and concerned. 

Daniel couldn't lie to him and nodded, closing his eyes and knocking his head back against the wall. With a surprised swiftness, Cam grabbed his balls with one hand, his dick with the other, making Daniel gasp, eyes wide with shock and anger. 

"What the--" 

"You want pain, Daniel, I can give it to you. Trust me, I can give it to you. You can't keep thinking of him. If you don't quit it, this stops." 

A sneer covered the guilt flushing Daniel's cheeks. "Do not give me ultimatums, Cam." 

Cam didn't release his painful grip, but he sighed, his eyes showing Daniel a pleading look. He seemed to struggle before he finally said, "Have you ever considered that you're offending me when you think of someone else, especially him?" 

Daniel swallowed. "I... I know. I'm sorry, I just..." There was the pause, the fight to think, then finally, the admission he hadn't been able to make since the first time Cam had realized who he was thinking of. It was amusing sometimes to remember that Cam had thought it had been Jack. It wasn't amusing anymore. "I can't get rid of him," Daniel whispered. 

"Then let me replace him." He released his grip and massaged tenderly while his voice took on a soothing, erotic tone. "I can give you what you need if you let me. Will you?" 

Daniel answered by pulling him in and kissing him deeply, hoping like hell that Cam was right, that he could take Khalek's place, because if he couldn't help him, Daniel was sure he'd go insane. 

Two weeks later, Cam was making him shout with pleasure as he hung suspended from his wrists. The welts from the lash that had stung mildly now screamed from the sweat that ran into them. Cam's cock drove into him again and again while Daniel's own cock was encased in several rings and ties, each one designed for levels of pain. As the ties and rings were removed, and Daniel shuddered violently from the power of his climax... the release was bliss, because now, no more of Khalek remained. 

"Told ya I could do it," Cam said smugly as he released the restraints, bent Daniel over, and took his time in coming, giving Daniel a dry orgasm in the process. 

When Daniel went home, he went with a wince in his step and a satisfied smile on his face. His plan had worked. The trick would be to keep it working. There was no telling how long he'd need it, or how long Cam could give it to him, before Daniel's fear of Khalek's memory would work its way delightfully back into his mind.  
  
  
  


* * *

**The Iceman Cometh**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

"You can't be serious," Daniel laughed, not quite quelling the flush of arousal. The large flatscreen TV displayed a muscular naked man, a body-builder type, with his hands laced behind his head while he performed what looked like the hula hoop. Except with his dick inside his partner's ass. 

Jack grinned and set down the remote, then sat on the couch and spread his legs invitingly, feet propped on the coffee table. "Nope." 

Daniel let out a hesitant, still incredulous, laugh. "You want me to do that?" 

"Yep." Jack tossed him the lube and Daniel caught it deftly, narrowing his eyes at Jack. 

"Is this your way of trying to spice up our sex life?" 

"Well..." Jack started, smug grin on his face. "Not that our sex life _needs_ spicing up--" 

"'Cause it doesn't." 

"Nope, definitely not, it's just..." Jack gestured at the video. "I couldn't help but think of you doing that so I thought..." 

Daniel grinned at him. "You have way too much time on your hands, General." 

"Hey, I need that time. Demands of the office, you know." 

Daniel smirked at him as he picked up the pillows on the couch and threw them on the floor between Jack's legs. Jack lifted his feet, making way, and Daniel knelt, hands sliding over Jack's thighs. 

"Hey now," Jack said, not really pushing his hands away. "Behind your head." 

With another smirk, Daniel tossed the lube onto Jack's chest and laced his fingers behind his head. "Then you get to do the honors." 

Jack slowly spread the lube, massaging, pulling, making Daniel bite his lip and groan with pleasure. "Keep doing that and this'll be over before I ever get to the hula hoop bit." 

"Nah, you can hold out," Jack teased, enjoying the warm, stiff feel of Daniel's cock too much, but when his asshole flexed in anticipation, he eventually gave in. 

"You've stroked off most of it," Daniel observed as he was guided inside. 

"Only so you don't slip out while you're moving." 

"It'll burn eventually," Daniel warned as he began to swivel his hips. 

"I'll squirt more when the time comes," Jack said as he reached up and passed his hands over Daniel's chest, fingers pinching his nipples, massaging his pecs. His breathing became short, watching Daniel gyrate, hands behind his head. On the TV, the couple was making a lot of noise as the body builder took up another position more suited to porn flicks than reality. 

Daniel began to thrust harder each time he came around to Jack's ass, and suddenly, Jack abandoned the position. "Enough," he said as he grabbed the edges of the couch and raised his legs over Daniel's shoulders. Daniel brought his hands down, holding Jack's thighs to his chest, and fucked his ass more vigorously. 

"This what you want?" Daniel asked steadily as he locked his eyes on Jack's. 

"Yes," Jack replied, eyes slowly closing as Daniel hammered away, sliding over his prostate repeatedly. It was the moment Jack craved, when Daniel would give him the rapid sensation over his gland. He bit his lips together as the pleasure mounted, his orgasm nearing, and he clutched tightly at the couch cushions. "Daniel," he croaked. 

The signal given, Daniel slowly pushed up with his feet, pulling Jack's ass off the couch as he held his legs to his chest, hips still moving. "There ya go," he said, slamming in faster. 

"God," Jack said, tossing his head back--it wasn't hard to do, his shoulders were nearly off the couch. Pleasure began to spike, the waves of it spreading over his ass, his balls, that heat climbing. Then Daniel thrust hard, harder, and Jack cried out softly, lips still bitten together, as he shot his come thickly over his belly and chest, some hitting his chin, his shoulder. 

"Yeah, oh yeah," Daniel shouted eagerly as he watched, the sight of Jack coming doing the same for him. He let him back down and pulled out, choking as he came all over Jack's ass, balls, and cock. Jack caught some of it and rubbed it into Daniel's belly and chest. "Jesus, Jack." 

"Good?" Jack grinned. 

"Fuck yeah." 

"Wait till you see what else I want you to do." 

"Jack," Daniel said as he leaned over and kissed him. "We're gonna run out of material." 

"No, I don't think so. Not with our collective imaginations. And I can imagine quite a lot." 

At the secretive, smug look on Jack's face, Daniel eyed him carefully. Jack could tell he was thinking back. "Wait," Daniel said, eyes growing large, smile on his lips. "You went and got a...?" 

"It's in the freezer," Jack said excitedly. 

"Hang on," Daniel frowned. "What's it doing in the freezer?" 

"So it can stay cold," Jack smirked. 

"Funny," Daniel shot back. "And how exactly did you get this model?" 

"I posed." 

Daniel stared at him, imagining the requirements that _posing_ entailed. "You _what_?" he asked slowly. 

Jack's grin didn't falter but his eyes were less amused. "Okay, I didn't _exactly_ pose." 

"What exactly _did_ you do?" 

"Gave instructions," Jack answered quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat against the arousal that Daniel's possessiveness was creating inside him. 

"For?" 

"Sculpturing." 

"Sculpturing?" Daniel asked. "Sculpturing _what_ precisely?" He pushed off and went for the kitchen and Jack got up and followed, unable to keep the smirk off his face as Daniel pulled out the ice sculpture. "This can't... you can't be serious," Daniel said, waving the replica of Jack's cock at him. "It's..." 

"What?" 

" _Ice_. As in... _ice_?" 

"Yes. It is," Jack replied smugly, having knowledge that Daniel didn't, which only annoyed the hell out of his lover. 

For the next several days, Jack succeeded in having that be one of the only things on Daniel's mind. And when the time came, and Jack bent Daniel over the arm of the couch, several towels under him to catch the melting ice water, Jack was surprised at how well the lube stayed on the sculpture. 

"Hold on now," he said, and noticed how Daniel's body tensed. "Daniel, relax." 

Daniel gripped the cushions over his head, body shaking. "I can't help it, it's _ice_." 

"I can stop, you know, get the crystal one instead." 

"No, no," Daniel said quickly and Jack grinned. "I agreed and I want to do this. I'm just..." 

"Scared." 

"No, no... well, maybe." 

"We can still..." 

"Jack, get on with it." 

"You'll love it, I promise," and Jack pressed the head of the melting ice cock just inside Daniel's asshole. 

"Oh _fuck_!" Daniel cried out, white-knuckling the cushions. 

"Yes, exactly," Jack told him, pulling it out and pushing his own inside. He hissed at the cold, not quite drowning out the squealing noise Daniel made. The sudden cold over his cock nearly deflated him, but he sank in, thrust three times and pulled out, getting more and more turned on by the rasping of Daniel's breathing and the squirming of his ass. 

Jack followed his cock with three short thrusts of the ice cock, loving how Daniel squirmed even more, and thrashed when he followed it with his cock again. Jack knew why--it was hot by comparison, and an effect he wanted Daniel to experience. Years before, it had worked on him with amazing results and now, it was working marvelously well on Daniel. 

Again and again, Jack traded between the ice and his flesh until it was time to make his lover come. He nearly shot his load as Daniel writhed, screaming his head off as Jack pressed the ice against his dick and slid his own deep into his ass. 

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh shit, fuck me!" Daniel yelled repeatedly. He came hard and copiously, body jerking spasmodically, and Jack's ego soared so high, he tossed the ice dick and grabbed his lover's hips, fucking Daniel so hard and fast that the burning made him come with an amazing force. 

He slumped over his lover, noting how Daniel wasn't moving, and knew it meant that he'd exhausted him. Only once in a while was Jack able to manage that. "You said you wanted something different for your birthday." 

Daniel laughed into the couch. "Yeah, I did, but I never thought... my god, that was... that was..." 

"Good?" Jack asked cheekily. 

"Well, fuck, it'll _do_ ," Daniel answered, laughing.  
  
  
  


* * *

**Strange Brew**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Daniel was immediately reminded of that damn cake and Kynthia when the Priestess Yamira reverently handed Jack the wooden bowl, saying, "May you have your heart's desire." 

"Um," Daniel started, wanting to warn Jack but not wanting to offend the Priestess and interrupt the ceremony. Jack's attention was on him, however, as he sniffed the bowl's liquid contents. 

"What?" he asked, voice muffled just before taking a healthy drink. 

Daniel swallowed and glanced at Sam and Teal'c. "Nothin'," he said, hoping he was overreacting. His experience, on and offworld, had taught him better, however, so as they were escorted to their rooms after the festivities were over, he chanted to himself, "Nothing will happen, nothing will happen, nothing will hap..." 

Till something did. 

He'd taken off his boots and socks and was pulling off his t-shirt when he felt Jack come up behind him. He didn't dare look behind him, hoping that Jack was just checking out the accommodations, making sure Daniel didn't have more blankets on his futon-like mattress. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What?" then froze as Jack's hands were on his waist and sliding slowly around him. 

Daniel's panic rivaled the blood that went south directly. Then Jack's lips were by his jaw and Daniel's heart began to hammer. "Jack, what're you doing?" 

He was suddenly spun about and with amazing agility and deftness, Jack had him down on the bed, on his back, and Daniel only then realized that Jack had stripped. He was nude, and hard, and... and... kissing him. Deeply. Daniel couldn't stop himself from kissing back, but he kept trying to interrupt, hating the knowledge that come morning, Jack would either regret this or have no memory of it and neither was desirable. 

"Jack, wait," Daniel tried for the third time, pushing Jack's hands from the attempted removal of his trousers. 

"You're hard," Jack whispered, kissing him again, quickly. "Hard for me." He pushed Daniel's trousers down and Daniel, stunned by the words--making him harder still--didn't stop him till they were nearly to his knees. 

"Jack, wait--" 

"You want me," Jack said, voice low and erotic, and he bent down, licking over Daniel's right nipple, sending a charge of arousal down his spine. 

"Shit," Daniel gasped, ineffectively pushing at Jack's shoulders and only ended up hanging on as he slid down his body and took his cock in his mouth for a quick, pulling suck. "Shitfuckshitfuck," Daniel babbled, trying to squirm up the bed, and away from Jack's tantalizing mouth. And the certainty that Jack had knowledge. That was no inexperienced swipe at his cock. 

The realization made him falter, made his hands slide on the blankets, giving Jack the time to move up over him and pin him to the mattress with his body, knees spreading his legs. Hands slid under Daniel, maneuvering him, lining their cocks up, and then Jack began to thrust and rub, movements expertly designed to get what he wanted. 

And Daniel gave in, thrusting back, slipping his hand between them to grab hold of their cocks. Jack hissed and kissed him hard into the pillows, and Daniel kissed him back, meeting his tongue hungrily, eagerly. His hand sped up, bringing them both closer to the edge, then Jack interrupted the rhythm by sliding a finger over his ass, between his cleft, and into his hole. 

With a muffled bark into Jack's mouth, Daniel came, Jack growling his own orgasm not long after. Daniel could hear his heart beating loudly, could swear he heard Jack's, till he recognized the sound of his breathing when he slept. Disentangling himself, Daniel sat up and looked down at Jack as he dozed on his belly, a look of contentment on his face. There was no way to cover this up, no way to fix it. He couldn't dress Jack and deposit him on his bed. The man was dead weight right now. Besides, Jack could wake up. Daniel wasn't so sure he wanted that. 

So, risking the inevitable, he pulled out the blankets from under Jack, laid back down and covered them. It was a long time before he found sleep and not once did Jack move or wake. 

**.**

Daniel distantly heard Jack's voice calling his name and he lazily, sleepily, turned on his side and threw his arm over Jack's waist, snuggling into him. 

"Daniel," Jack said a little more slowly. 

Daniel's memory returned and he froze, opening his eyes. Gingerly, he pulled back, not bothering to look at him. "Yeah, is it morning?" he sidestepped. 

"Daniel." 

Swallowing, he looked up and met Jack's eyes. He couldn't read them, they were so guarded. "Yeah?" 

"How're you feeling?" 

Swallowing again and deciding to risk it, he said, "I'm okay, actually." 

"Did... I?" 

Daniel groaned guiltily. "You don't remember." He started to turn away and get out of bed but Jack stopped him, hand on his arm. 

"No, it's not that. I remember most of it. I just... not the beginning." 

"Do you want to?" Daniel asked in a rush. He suddenly felt even more guilty, knowing he should have stopped Jack. Probably. Maybe. "I should've... stopped it but..." 

"Yeah, I do but... I didn't... force you did I?" Jack asked carefully. 

Daniel snorted incredulously. "You're kidding, right?" He could see Jack wasn't. "Jack," he went on, tone indignant. "I believe I'm capable of stopping you." 

Jack grimaced. "Shit, I didn't mean... god, that sounded so bad. I meant--" 

"You surprised me is what you did," Daniel quickly told him as he stared back into his face, now even more guarded than before. Suddenly Daniel understood. "No, Jack. I don't regret it. Not even remotely." When Jack looked at him doubtfully, Daniel added, "The fact is, I feel guilty." The guarded look increased. "Not for being with you but... well, worried about taking advantage, actually. I didn't want you hating what you did." 

"Hating..." Jack repeated, eyes widening, then softening immediately. "No, not hating." 

Daniel swallowed again and looked around. It was still dark outside. "What time is it?" 

"I don't know, but it ain't morning yet," Jack told him quietly, staring at him. 

"What?" Daniel asked, still not reading him, but there was a look of realization on Jack's face. "What?" he asked again. 

"I remember." 

"The beginning?" 

Jack stared at him so hard that Daniel wondered if bad news was about to break. "What?" 

"That brew I drank." 

"Yeah," Daniel drawled carefully. 

"She said I'd get my heart's desire. Thing is, until I approached you, I honestly didn't know that it'd be you." 

Daniel's brows lifted. "That wasn't... that could not have been your first..." 

Jack shook his head with a wry smile. "No, but I just never allowed... not with you." Daniel swallowed again, then jerked when Jack touched his face, surprising him yet again. "Because you're a risk, Daniel. A huge one. Do you understand?" 

Sighing, Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I do." There was a minute of silence where Jack looked down, not meeting his eyes. Daniel finally said it. "So, this will be the only time then." 

"Probably for the best," Jack answered, sighing with obvious regret. It lightened Daniel's spirits a bit, despite himself. Then Jack added, "Till I retire, anyway." 

There was silence again and Daniel decided to risk one more thing. "In that case," he said, and drew Jack down on top of him, kissing him passionately. Without telling him what else he meant, Daniel spread his legs and slid his hands between them, stroking Jack's cock, thrilled that it was half-hard already. 

Jack broke off, staring down at him. He didn't say anything and neither did Daniel. Promptly, Jack grabbed Daniel's pack lying near the head of the bed for easy access and searched the pockets for the treasures Fraiser supplied all teams with. Better safe than sorry was her professional, experienced opinion. 

When Jack pulled out the small tube of lubricant and opened a condom package, Daniel stopped his hand with the condom and took it from him. He slid it over and down his cock, hurrying as Jack impatiently squirted lube over the head. More was applied to his fingers and he bent down, kissing Daniel slowly as his fingers slid the slick stuff over his ass. When he started to press in, Daniel stopped him, shaking his head. 

Jack paused, considering, then adjusted his weight over him and lifted Daniel's legs over his shoulders. "This would be better if you were on your stomach." 

"It's not my first time," Daniel snorted at him. 

Jack's brows arched and then he gave Daniel an apologetic look. "Not what I meant, but never mind." 

Daniel tried not to think about what he meant, focusing on what they were doing. He also tried to keep his eyes fixed on Jack's as his cock breached him, but the pleasure was so good he involuntarily closed his eyes and dropped his head back. 

"Okay?" Jack asked. 

"Fine," Daniel breathed. 

"Daniel," Jack warned. 

"Seriously," Daniel replied, opening his eyes to let Jack see. "Fuck me," he said next, whispering harshly over Jack's lips. Jack took a few slow thrusts. "Don't hold back. I want it all." 

It was slow at first, and when Jack sped up, he plowed into Daniel's ass with a good, medium rhythm. With impatience, he broke off and suddenly pulled out, startling Daniel as he turned him over and reentered quickly. He squirted more lube, then surrounded him with his arms, holding him with his weight, pinning his legs wide. Daniel moaned into the pillow, memorizing the deep, hard fucking, knowing this would fuel his fantasies for a long time. When Jack reached down between his legs and took hold of his cock, Daniel wasn't ready. He didn't want it to end. 

He tried to keep from coming but Jack was too damn good at what he was doing. He held him down, slapping hard against his ass, forcing Daniel to grunt into the pillow in time with his thrusts. Finally, it was enough, just enough, and Daniel moaned loudly, regretfully, into the pillow, coming all over the bottom blanket beneath them. 

Jack groaned, fucking him hard, breath fluttering against the back of his hair; he held Daniel tightly to him as he pumped his orgasm into him. Again, Daniel memorized every feeling and sound, relishing the touch of Jack's teeth as he mildly bit his neck. 

Jack remained still for a bit and Daniel hoped he wouldn't fall asleep. Not this time. Jack didn't. He groaned again, a tiny sound, and rolled them both to their sides. 

**.**

Back at the SGC, as he changed to go home, the locker room felt somehow colder than before. Daniel knew that Jack could pretend, but if he was feeling a tenth of what Daniel was feeling, then pretending was going to be goddamn hard for a while. Still, Daniel knew from experience that they could both get through difficult emotional situations without too much trouble. 

At home, as he fixed his dinner, Daniel tried to read to distract himself but found his attention drifting so he turned on the TV, letting the shows he found divert his thoughts. It was _sort of_ working, till his door buzzer sounded, startling him. 

Going to the door, he opened it to find Jack standing there, looking just as guarded as before. In his hand was a six-pack and a brown paper bag. 

"Eaten yet?" 

"No, was just fixing something," Daniel replied, letting Jack in and closing the door. He looked him over carefully, then asked, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Jack said automatically, but Daniel wasn't buying it. 

He didn't know why he risked it, didn't know why he didn't care, but he put his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him in, giving in to his desires as he brought their lips together for a hungry kiss. He heard the bottles drop on the carpet along with the bag and was sure Jack was going to push him away till his arms returned the embrace and he kissed him back, matching his hunger. 

Panting heavily, eyes dilated, Daniel took in Jack's eyes and breathing and said, "I have the oven on." 

"Anything in it?" Jack asked, taking a step. 

"Not yet," Daniel replied, heart hammering again as he took a step back. Toward the bedroom. 

"Well, not in that oven, anyway," Jack told him as he followed Daniel down the hall. 

"What about our agreement?" Daniel asked as they reached the bedroom. 

"Why don't we just play it by ear." 

Daniel grinned as he pulled his shirt off. "Fine by me." 

Jack's shoes were off in a second, his jeans off in three. "We may not work out, you know." 

"Hadn't even occurred to me," Daniel replied as he threw off the rest of his clothes and shoved Jack onto the bed, straddling him. 

"Really?" Jack asked, looking up, a brow cocked in surprise. 

"I haven't ever considered getting this far." 

Jack gave him a deeply significant look as he pulled him down. "I have."  
  
  
  


* * *

**Paperclip**  
(Daniel/Cameron) 

**~**

They were up against each other, with arms bound overhead, and Daniel wished for the fortieth time that he didn't find the smell of armpit musk and fresh sweat so damn arousing. It took considerable effort for him to keep his dick slightly off center so he didn't rub against Cam's groin. He had a feeling Cam was doing the same but his movements were making it difficult. 

Daniel grit his teeth and yanked angrily at his wrist restraints, even though he knew it'd be useless. Before him, Cam gave an equally angry growl for different reasons. 

"Jackson, would you stop doing that? I nearly had it." 

Daniel rolled his eyes with a look of disgust. "Had _what_ exactly? We're not getting out of this anytime soon." 

"Yeah, that's what you think," came the frustrated reply as Cam twisted his wrists again and slipped the paperclip back into the handcuff lock. 

"If those handcuffs were as easy as you said--" 

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." 

Daniel bit back the compulsion to knee Cam in the groin. 

"General O'Neill said you were a good man but a royal pain in the ass." 

Another roll of his eyes and Daniel said with heavy sarcasm, "Shut up, you're trying to concentrate." 

Cam ignored him, smirking as he kept his eyes on his left handcuff. "He also said you had a tendency to goad." 

Daniel gaped at him in astonishment. "Excuse me, but who goaded who here?" Cam refused to look at him and Daniel could see that section of cheekbone flush slightly. "You kept saying you could pick any lock and I called you on it. You also said you could get us out of this asinine Houdini set-up and I was stupid enough to believe you." 

They were in Cam's living room--well, not exactly a living room, more like a home gym set up including some sort of horizontal ladder parallel to the ceiling that Cam used like monkey bars. Daniel had joined him for a home workout, which he was now regretting because they were currently attached to one of the middle monkey bars. Fortunately, they were also standing on a three-foot square ottoman and not suspended mid-air... well, not that Daniel would have allowed himself to be handcuffed that way. There was goading Cam and there was being stupid. 

"Yeah, well," Cam said as he struggled with the paperclip, "frankly, you're not that stupid. I'm just good at convincing you." 

Daniel sighed knowingly and let his head drop back between his arms. "Yes, there's that." 

"What's that mean?" 

"You're good at convincing me. Convinced me pretty well that first time." 

He looked up and saw the blush had increased. He grinned smugly and closed his eyes. "At least the ottoman's stable." 

"See, one good thing here," Cam muttered, then, "Aha!" His handcuff had unlocked. He opened it up and pulled it off his wrist, then stepped off the ottoman to pick at his other wristcuff. 

Daniel frowned at him. "What are you doing? Get the key." 

"Oh no, this is harder, and therefore worth tackling." 

Daniel barked out a laugh. "Fine, you work on your wrist. But get the key and get me outta this." 

Cam smirked as he quickly unlocked the other cuff, then started to dig in his pocket for the key. A few seconds later, he stopped, staring up at Daniel and his predicament. 

Daniel looked down at him, frowning more deeply. "What're you waiting for?" At the mischievous look on Cam's face, Daniel began to panic. "Okay, no fooling around now, Cam. C'mon." 

"Cam, huh?" Cam replied, smirking. 

"What?" Daniel blinked. "It's your name." 

"Yeah," Cam drawled. "It's just that even with what we've been through together, including our private little soirees, you still call me Mitchell." 

"You still call me Jackson." 

"It's a military thing." 

Daniel didn't know how to answer that so he side-stepped. "Listen, at this moment, Cam or Mitchell doesn't make any difference, though I have a feeling that using your callsign would be more appropriate since the Shaft is exactly what I think I'm getting here. So... let me down." 

"Shaft, there's a thought," Cam mumbled as he walked around Daniel. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, nothing," Cam replied... as he crossed his arms and pulled off his gym shirt. 

Daniel's mouth went dry and his heart began to pound. "Cam, what're you..." He looked across the living room, at the open drapes, the open window. At least the air conditioning unit was running but... hello? Cam's hands on his hips made him jump. "Have you lost your mind?" Daniel hissed in a loud whisper. 

He inhaled sharply as Cam's right hand slid under his black shirt and over his chest while his left slid under the waistband of his sweats and grabbed his cock. "Ah-ha," he choked, wishing he wasn't getting hard so rapidly--and knew that it had very little to do with Cam's touch, but more to do with the partial exhibitionism and being tied up. 

The next feeling sent sparks of heat through his balls and dick. Cam rubbed his cock against his ass, and with the artful stroking of his cock, Daniel groaned, "Listen, do you think you could have asked to take this to the next level _without_ me being restrained?" 

"Call it inspiration," Cam whispered against his jaw and the vibration in front of his ear sent shudders and goosebumps over Daniel's skin. "Like that?" Cam went on, grinding harder against Daniel's ass. 

"Yes," Daniel admitted, closing his eyes, giving in, and yet, he still had to taunt, still had to confront. "But can you come like that?" 

"You want me to?" Cam asked, suddenly shoving Daniel's sweats down, caressing his hips, his ass, before placing his hands back where they were. 

Daniel swallowed, the desire to be fucked rising quickly through his blood. Problem was, Cam had never shown any interest in that. The man was still a little too... well, not phobic exactly but just not ready to embrace his homosexuality. However, right now, Daniel was starting to feel as if Cam had done that and then some. "Are you okay with this?" 

"Yeah," Cam laughed softly, sounding surprised. "And like I said, call it inspiration, me pulling my head outta my ass, whatever. I'll go with it." He paused, giving Daniel's waist a squeeze with one arm. "So... we good?" 

"We're good," Daniel answered, dropping his head back and turning toward Cam to look at him directly. Cam stared at him intently, then kissed him. It was hard and fierce, almost desperate. There was a lust and need Daniel had never felt from him before. It matched his own so much it was almost overwhelming. 

Yes, Cam was so ready for this, and when his cock slid between Daniel's cheeks, Daniel tried not to come, but between that and Cam's hands, he couldn't help it. It was so intense that he jerked his hips backward violently, and with further pleasure, Cam sheathed his cock inside his ass in one hot, rough stroke. Mouth still locked on Daniel's, he groaned loudly and climaxed. The warmth of his seed spread over Daniel's prostate and pleasure shuddered through him, delaying the afterglow for a few seconds more. 

"Ah god," Daniel whispered, trying to keep his feet when his legs weakened. 

Cam cleared his throat, face nuzzling Daniel's shoulder and neck. "Ditto that," he whispered, making Daniel laugh. He pulled out gently, laughing with a bit of embarrassment. "Guess this changes things," he said, reaching up to unlock the handcuffs. 

Daniel pulled up his sweats and stepped off the ottoman, Cam following. "Not quite," Daniel told him with a knowing grin as he took Cam by the hand and led him toward the bedroom. 

Reaching it, Daniel turned to find Cam considering him for a few moments. "I like the way you think, Jackson." 

"It's _still_ Jackson?" 

"Well, Lingo sounds a little weird." 

Daniel laughed at him. " _Lingo_?" 

"Yeah," Cam said with deliberate smugness. "It's my callsign for you." 

"Ah," Daniel answered, nodding approvingly. "Well, not here." 

Cam took a step toward him, twirling the handcuffs. "Okay." 

That drew Daniel up short. "Okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm flexible." 

Daniel grinned. "We'll see."  
  
  
  


* * *

**Decision**  
(Jack/J. Coburn) 

**~**

Jason tensed in shock and barely stifled arousal as a man stepped up behind him and ran soapy hands over his hips and down the front of his thighs. His heart beat with frantic excitement, his mind begging questions, making instant decisions. Who? Why? What if they got caught? 

Not stop, not no. 

Then lips pressed against his right ear and a deeply erotic voice said, "No else is coming. It's just you and me." Electric fingers of lust suddenly ran up and down Jason's spine as he said nothing, eyes wide, staring at the wet, pale green tile in front of him. "It's what you've wanted, isn't it?" his soon-to-be lover asked in such a way that Jason could hardly be expected to refuse and still be considered sane. 

He swallowed hard and nodded. "And you, Jack? How long have you been considering this?" 

"Since you helped me get Daniel off that Unas planet." 

When Jack moved his hands to Jason's inner thighs, he chose that moment to step in, body pressed in against him, and it was then that Jason could feel his cock, mostly hard, the head lightly skimming his left ass cheek. A shudder sped through Jason as his dick hardened immediately. A second later, Jack's hands were stroking his cock, fingers delicately probing his ass, lube coming from somewhere. Jason closed his eyes and groaned softly, telling himself, "Yes," to everything Jack did or would do. There was no stopping it now. 

He splayed his fingers over the tile in front of him so as to steady himself, slipping with a squeak when a fingertip found his prostate. He let out a gasp but before he could prepare himself for more, the finger withdrew and Jack had taken hold of his hips. Jason's hands slipped again, making a louder squeak over the wet tiles when Jack's grip tightened on his hips and his amazingly large cock slowly penetrated his ass. 

The spray of water cascading over his head was hypersensitive now. The drops that hit him were cooler than his skin, no longer warming him. Jack did that instead as he slid back out, thrust forward, moving deeper each time until he was comfortable, part of Jason's body. The rhythm set wasn't easy; indeed, it was quick and hard, the spikes of pleasure immediate as Jack's thrusting cock nudged over his gland, the force of his body vibrating against his balls. Jason rested his forearms on the tile and dropped his head down, taking with pleasure what Jack so eagerly gave him. 

He wanted this, yes, had been aching for it, dreaming of it. And now that he had a taste, he wanted it forever. For however long that would be. Lust climbed higher as he was given the knowledge that Jack was experienced, good at the tiny twist of his hips as he thrust in. He suddenly needed him deeper and pushed away from the wall, forcing Jack back. Without explanation, Jason bent over slowly, even as Jack continued to fuck him, and touched the floor with his fingers. The deep thrust that came next had him gasping, Jack grunting with satisfaction as he followed it with a hard, almost brutal, thrust. 

Jason's cock and balls began to swing with the force of Jack's fucking; the motion combined with Jack's cock, with the feel of his hands and the sounds in his throat... and before Jason could stop it, he came like a rocket, his come hitting him in the face. 

"Bastard," Jack growled and slammed into him, getting rougher, wilder, and just when Jason began to feel the bruising on his buttocks, Jack stilled and came, using short jabs against his ass with each pulse of come he released. His hands smoothed over Jason's back, then Jack bent over him, thrust a few circles against him and stopped, pulling Jason back up. After Jack slid out of him and pulled away, Jason took advantage of the shower and cleaned up briskly, not bothering to look at Jack or see if the man was still there. 

At last, when the soap was off and his body clean, Jason turned around to find Jack across the shower room, under one of the nozzles, watching him, fondling himself. Hesitant, Jason shut off his shower and walked over, stopping only when he just touched Jack with parts of his body. He lifted his chin an inch and leaned in, kissing softly, eyes open. 

Jack's arms went around him as he opened his mouth, then kissed him hard, tongue stealing his, making Jason groan in pleasure. When Jack pulled back slowly, he softly bit at Jason's lips. "You once asked me if had time for a personal life." Jason grinned under the gentle bites, remembering. "Well, the answer is yes, when I can. And when I can, I go home... and when I'm home, you're the man I want in my bed." 

Jason could think of nothing to say as he nodded, thinking of the fastest way to get them both home.  
  
  
  


* * *

**Pictures**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Daniel stretched his arms out in front of him, fingers digging into the comforter for leverage as he raised his ass higher to meet Jack's wonderfully demanding cock. Jack was on fire, fucking him without mercy for the better part of half an hour. Daniel bit into the bed linen, trying to hold back his impending orgasm one more time. 

"You had to bring those pictures," Jack accused, sliding in slowly, punctuating the thrust at the end with a hard snap of his hips. 

"Yes," Daniel croaked, knowing damn well how Jack would react to seeing all those alternate Daniel Jacksons. Especially the grittier ones with Marine training and hardness in their eyes. The dangerous ones. Daniel didn't bother examining how that could happen. He knew anything could. Just as he knew exactly how Jack would fuck him after seeing the pictures of his other selves, dressed and half-dressed, stolen from the security cameras. 

The ones that still lay around them; at least, the ones Jack hadn't managed to knock off with his fervent fucking. Some were wrinkled and creased now and one was even stuck to Daniel's stomach. The sweat was like lube, sticking the photo to his skin, sliding it around. 

"God, so hot," Jack growled, the sound Daniel knew as a warning that he was about to come. 

"Yes," he gasped almost reverently, and again when the expected yank of his hips came and Jack hauled him backward, nearly to his knees, for the rapid thrusts. Then Jack froze and ground his groin against Daniel's ass, cock at that one angle and rubbing exquisitely. Daniel yelled out his name and came copiously, body jerking and bringing Jack off. 

He fell forward, with Jack slumping over him, weight heavy and welcome on his back, with a few more pictures stuck underneath. Jack's breath against his neck evened out, then he turned to look at a picture. He reached over and picked up the one of Daniel all in black. "He said something about him and Mitchell at the Hunan Restaurant." 

"Yeah," Daniel replied, images making him hard at the thought of Jack's reaction. Jack slid off him and Daniel was turned around to face him, to face the question there. "And?" Daniel asked, holding his breath. 

"It's your favorite restaurant, too," Jack pointed out. 

"It is. And?" 

Jack eyed him with deadly intent, then gave Daniel a slow grin that re-started interest in Daniel's cock. "I want pictures."  
  
  
  


* * *

**Diversionary Tactic**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

"You're _not_ marrying her?" came the half-question, half-accusation, and Daniel's voice was thick with emotion. 

"She asked and I found I was thinking about it," Jack mumbled, listening for the signs that would tell him that Daniel was about to go ballistic. 

"What of us then?" was Daniel's inevitable question, coupled by a mask of immobility, his face attempting to hide what he felt. 

"You never wanted a commitment," Jack evaded quietly, his cheeks blushing with guilt. 

There was silence. A lot of silence. Jack could hear the frogs croaking in the pond a mile away. He wondered again why he'd told Daniel about Sam's proposal. He wondered again why he hadn't said no. 

" _You_ never thought we would work," Daniel finally said, jolting Jack out of his thoughts. 

"I love you," Jack replied. 

"You love fucking me," Daniel corrected. 

"There's no difference here," Jack argued. 

More silence and Jack was now regretting the invite to D.C. 

"I think..." Daniel began, then paused. He moved his hands to his thighs and Jack found himself staring at the bracelet he'd given Daniel, the one he still wore on occasion. "I need a diversionary tactic." 

" _You_ need...?" Jack began, but paused as well, not knowing what else to say. Not even when Daniel moved. He couldn't say anything. Instead, he stared, dumbstruck, as Daniel stood up from the sofa and fingered the buttons of his jeans open. Jack's eyes went big, his brain busy with a million questions, most of which started with, "What the fuck..." 

Then Daniel turned to him, straddled him, and pulled out his stiffening cock. "You're going to give me the best goddamn blow job you've ever given me," Daniel told him, rubbing the head over Jack's lips, pushing gently until Jack's tongue took over and licked. 

Daniel inhaled slowly, then licked his lips, eyes on Jack's face and mouth. "Then you're going to fuck me," he breathed as Jack probed the slit. "Deep. Rough. On this couch. From behind. With me looking out of the window and you looking out the window. And you're going to leave bruises." 

Jack didn't argue. The taste of Daniel's cock and the smell of his musky, heavy scent was enough to get him going. The knowledge that this might be the last time was what prompted him to engulf Daniel's cock like a summer sausage, to suck hungrily, to bring him near the edge and back off just before orgasm. He repeated it several times until Daniel's hitched breaths ended in a choked cry and he pulled away, stumbling, ripping open his jeans, throwing off his shirt. 

"Fuck me now, Jack," he whispered hoarsely. 

Jack's lust rose quickly at the sight of Daniel's body. Always did, always would, whether they were together or not. He remembered the times he thought of Daniel while fucking someone else and not once had he felt guilty. Sorry, perhaps, that it hadn't been Daniel, but never guilty. 

He pushed off the couch and stripped quickly, hand blindly and unerringly searching for the lube and condom under the left cushion. Daniel approached him, right hand gripping his leaking cock like a lifeline, left hand holding his balls as if for the same reason. Daniel knelt on the couch and leaned over the back, his arms outstretched now, eyes on the part in the curtains. 

Jack slid on the condom and slicked up his sheathed cock, then with a thick swipe of lube over Daniel's ass, he laid over him, kissed his back, his spine, and pushed his long, thick cock deep into Daniel's ass. One single, experienced thrust. Hands on his shoulders, hips making small, jerky thrusts. Deep, deeper. He circled his hips, angling, and Daniel let out a groan. Normally, he'd drop his head at this point, wallowing in the pleasure Jack gave his gland, but this time, Daniel's eyes were fixed on the outside. Jack knew it for the metaphor it was. 

Daniel stared at the outside because that's what they were, together. Outside. Whether it be bounds, limits, or regulations. Except right now. Now was when everything seemed possible. The hot, tight feeling of being inside him, of feeling the same from Daniel when he was the one doing the fucking. How could this be impossible to have with everything else? 

Jack pulled back and thrust home, his strokes getting harder, his fingers digging more savagely into Daniel's shoulders as the minutes passed into half an hour. Long, slick slides, skin slapping skin, air becoming strangely humid and cool but their skin hot as banked fire. 

Pleasure keen and hypersensitive, neither wanting it to end but needing that build, that drive toward the cliff. When the time came, Jack wrapped an arm around Daniel's throat and shoulders and pulled him up. He kissed and bit his neck, growling with need at the smell of him, the feel of him, the sound of him. Then Jack came, pumping hard and quick, hips grinding against Daniel's ass as Daniel jerked off rapidly and came soon after, squeezing every drop of pleasure out of his cock. 

Stuck together for minutes as the afterglow took over, their sweat cooled, then dried, before they separated and headed wordlessly to the shower. 

Drying after, Jack in the bedroom, Daniel still in the bathroom, they suddenly stopped and looked at each other for the longest time. Then Daniel dropped his towel on the floor, revealing another healthy erection as he walked toward Jack and pulled him in his arms. He kissed him deeply, passionately. 

Jack kissed him back for all he was worth, then dropped to his knees and gave Daniel the blow job of a lifetime. When his friend's body tensed and his breathing became a wheezing, rasping mess, Jack shoved two fingers up Daniel's already sore ass and pulled the orgasm from his body. He swallowed thickly, slowly, savoring the texture, the taste, the feel of him. 

Daniel pushed away and dropped to his knees, kissing Jack again, tasting himself on his tongue and kissing him harder. One hand went to Jack's cock, finding him half-hard, but Jack didn't want it. Not now. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of kissing for a while. Just kissing. Languid, with no goal in sight except more of the same. 

Minutes passed into several and Jack lifted Daniel's chin and forced the man to look him in the eyes. "I've made my decision," Jack told him lovingly and passed a possessive hand over Daniel's ass. "That was some diversionary tactic, Daniel." 

"When I go for something, I usually succeed in getting it." 

Jack lifted his brows, surprised by the candor. "So I'm what then?" 

"Mine." 

Jack's brows went ever higher. This was... hot. His skin was tingling. 

"This is a war I've no intention of losing," Daniel told him, eyes bright with fervor. With love. 

"War?" 

"You made it so. The question now is who tells her she's just lost. I think it should be you." 

"Tell her..." Jack echoed, feeling hot shame color his cheeks. 

Daniel had been right. About everything. Especially the fucking. The cliched bitch of it was that no matter what, Daniel had him by the balls. And Jack liked it that way.  
  



End file.
